


Безумие

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [15]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mentions of Murder, no beta we die like men, not something graphic but you know, vtm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 15: Frenzy (безумие)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Безумие

Оливия славилась своим самоконтролем — она умело давила приступы ярости, которым так легко поддавался её Сир. Это казалось логичным и правильным, она хотел иметь контроль над тем что делает, и сама мысль, что ею будет кто-то управлять, бесила её.

То есть, конечно, она интересовалась Патриархами. И трезво понимала, что раз уж лезет в эту яму, ей не избежать судьбы быть использованной, но она принимала этот риск осознанно. Безумие же почти всегда накатывает когда оно тебе меньше всего нужно, рушит любые планы и заставляет верить что закон подлости всё же существует.

И всё же иногда даже она не может справиться — Зверь скалится внутри, разрывает клетку и берёт контроль, бросается на любого, кто оказывается рядом.

Однажды она очнулась уже над трупом — кажется, это был Тореадор? — и в ужасе сбежала. Хорошо, что тогда она была на границе Камарильи и Шабаша, и смерти нескольких Сородичей списали на бесконечные раздоры между сектами, но это было такое глупое везение, что ей самой до сих пор не верится, что она выбралась оттуда. Выцарапала свой путь наружу из той проклятой пустыни на окраине Мексики, и после этого сбежала в Старый Свет. Всё равно почти все Патриархи если уж и существуют, то спят точно там.

Жаль, что в замок теней на Сицилии её уж точно не пустят, пусть Ласомбра по праву говорят, что убили своего Патриарха, это место является священным — признаться, именно эту информацию она вынесла из Мексики, даже если ценой собственной крови — а встречаться со Старцами она уж точно не готова.

Безумие никогда не уходит бесследно — каждый раз поддаваться ему всё проще и проще, начинает казаться, что это вообще уж совсем глупая идея.

Зачем сдерживать свою кровь, предавая их Отца?

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
